Fallen
by RyokoSohma
Summary: My first Chrono Crusade fanfic. Keira's hired by Remington to steal an artifact which can only be found in the past. Not only does she find the object Remington wants, but she also meets Chrono.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm hurt- but here's my new edited version- I'll try and do better… This is before Chrono met Rosette- I never really know how to start a story ( ')**

"So where are you stopping?" Keira asked the man sitting next to her. He didn't answer her as he continued to look out the train's window. "Where are you from? Why are your ears pointy?" Still no answer. "Are you an elf? Can I ask, what's your name?" Still silence. "Am I annoying?" Keira laughed to herself waiting for a 'yes' and maybe some scolding.

The guy turned his head and stared at her as if she were the window now.

"Um... Is that a yes?" Keira hesitated to say.

"What's with all the questions?" he asked.

"I'm a very curious person."

"It's Chrono... What I am is what your people call, a 'devil'." He said continuing to stare at her with his emotionless eyes. He then turned away.

"Well... My name is Keira... And I am what my people call a fal- an 'Idiot'!" She said changing it quickly.

He didn't seem to notice. "Don't you-"

"What, fear you? Why would I be scared?"

"You never know, I could kill you any time now." Chrono said turning back to her.

"That's not scary- that's just cruel." Keira said smiling taking what he just said a joke.

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Eh?" Keira though for a moment. "Well... I'm just so friendly! Well, actually-"

"Keira!" A familiar voice yelled.

Keira turned her head to see two guys coming towards Chrono and her. "Crap..." she jumped to the seat behind them and tried pulling open the train's window. "Stupid gay window… Eat shit and die!" She was about to smash it, but a little boy sitting behind her, kindly opened it with no difficulty. "Oh… Well thank you little boy." She said smiling, and then she turned to Chrono. "Maybe we'll meet another day Chrono." She said before pulling herself out of the train and onto the roof.

**Sorry it was short. Didn't really know what to write, but if you want me to continue, review, or if you have any comments, suggestions, requests, or any questions- just review or email me. Just trying out a Chrono crusade fanfic. And the first three or four chaps are short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Keira is not a Mary-sue… TT Hurtful people… **

Chrono walked into a near by cafe and sat down. **People are probably wondering: what the hell is Chrono doing in a cafe? or: this is just stupid...**

"Welcome, what would- Chrono?" a familiar voice said. Chrono looked up and saw a girl in a waitress's uniform. "Well, if it isn't Chrono also know as: what my people call a 'devil' that might kill me at any moment." she said with a smile.

"Keira?" Chrono said.

"Huh? Was that a lucky guess or can you see through my disguise?" Keira said sitting on the table.

"It's actually your scent." **Chrono had an Inuyasha experience. **

"My scent?" Keira smelled her arm. "What do I smell like?"

"Lilacs and roses."

"And you would know what that smells like because-" she stopped waiting for an answer. She didn't get one. "Awww, does Chrono have a soft side that no body knows about?" Chrono glared at her. "Ouu, looks like we have to keep it a secret, right Edmund the 3rd?" she said in a British accent as she pulled out a stuffed cat plushie.

"Why did I ever have to bump into you?"

"He hates me..." Keira said crawling into the corner.

"Stop acting so dramatic." Keira said for the stuffed cat in a high-pitched voice.

"I am not being dramatic!" Keira shouted at the cat.

"You're right. You're just acting like your normal self. Idiotic and brain-dead."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Gasp! Did I really say that? I meant to say you are idiotic and brain-dead!"

"Take that back you little bastard!"

Chrono just stared with annoyance.

"Can't take a little joking performance, heheh..."

"What's with the getup?" Chrono finally asked.

"Just hiding for the moment."

"From what?"

"Well..." Keira's regular happy expression turned into a serious face. "They're after me 'cause-" she then turned on a face looking as if she's realized something. "Are you actually concerned or just curious?"

"I guess a little of both. A little more curious." Chrono smiled in front of her for the first time since she had met him.

"The world is cruel- just like you."

**Sorry... Ran out of ideas... Same thing about reviews- and questions, comments, yada yada yada...**

**And...**

**Um... to answer kaitou angel's question, **

**What is Keira? -Even I don't know- J/k- I can't tell you that- that'll spoil everything. But if you want a clue, she's got a d n angel thing going on. **

**And those men? - That will soon be revealed too.**

**And will she suffer the same fate as Rosette and Magdalene? - I'm not telling- that'd spoil things.**

**And Chrono is not big Chrono- sorry ( ') if you've seen the trailer for Chrono crusade, he has his hair down and he says 'My name is Chrono and I am what your people call a devil.' Or- in the end of the first vol for the manga- in the preview for the second vol all the way in the back! If you still don't get it- then I can email it to you if you want- just tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything of Chrono crusade or D n angel**

"So tell me why those guys were after you?" Chrono asked. Just then, by coincidence, the same guys came in. They sat down at a table in the back corner.

"Dammit..." Keira turned away as they started walking towards her.

Chrono stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"What the hell! Let go!"

"Why should I?" Chrono asked. "Explain, now."

"They're isn't enough time! They're getting closer!" Keira panicked covering her eyes. ** That's gonna help... Keira: 'They'll never find me now!' lol **

"Tell me."

"Chrono!" he didn't answer her that time. The two men were about eight feet away from them, but then Chrono disappeared with Keira.

"Keira." Chrono pulled Keira's hands away from her face. She then noticed she was in some kind of old warehouse. "Next time, I might not help you. And I still need you to answer my question."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know who those guys are or who they're working for." Keira said actually looking serious for the first time.

"But why would they be after you?"

"I'm not totally positive but I think it's because-" Chrono then covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" he stood up and looked around. "Get out of here and hide." he said pulling her up.

Without any question, she walked out quietly thinking he would follow, too. She waited for him outside, but when he didn't come out, she tried getting back in. The door had been locked though so she started running around the house looking for another entry.

"Chrono, you bastard!" she mumbled finding no other way to get in. She then backed away as she saw two demons flying above the building. They dove at it, causing the roof to collapse, and the whole thing fell to the ground. "Chrono!" she ran through the dust and started digging through the debris.

One of the demons growled at her.

Keira stuck her tongue out. "Bite me!" It hissed back, then they both dove at her.

**Those hurtful people… TT (Hugs Edmund the 3rd)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all of your reviews- cept the mean flames… Yeah- you all know who I'm talking about! Or not… I don't hate those people- just don't care for them.**

"I didn't mean it literally!" Keira yelled grabbing her arm. Blood rolled down from a huge bite mark.

**This seems familiar... (looks at arm) Damn you dog! I only wanted to be your friend... TT **

The dead demon corpses disincarnated. She then turned back to the rubble. "Chrono..."

"Keira!" a familiar voice shouted. Before she could turn around, another girl popped up right in front of her. "Where the hell were you?"

"Rena?" Keira twitched.

"I need you to be ready tonight! Hey, where'd you get that?" Rena asked pointing to Keira's arm. She then gave her a strange, suspicious look. "And what were you doing while I was away?"

"It was a demon! What did you think?" she asked glaring at her.

"Oh some of this, and maybe some of that."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind that- you have to get ready!"

"What is it this time?"

"Just a small little statue. Nothing hard."

"Right." Keira fell back in a near by bench.

"You now, I've been thinking, maybe you should have another name! Some thing the press can call you! Like... Kaitou angel strikes again with her faithful sidekick... Black rose!" Rena shouted. Keira shook her head. "Uh... Kaitou angel, and at her side... Dark cloud!" Keira shook her head again. "Well, Kai, I'm out of names..." **Ding, ding** "I'll just call you Kai!"

Keira clapped. "Wow. I'm so happy."

"Well, it's better than Kai-ra."

"Are you making fun of my name?"

"The way it's spelled, people think it's pronounced Key-ra."

"I don't really care what they call me. So what time should I meet you?"

**Sorry- I'm brain-dead... Review please. My friend suggests I don't post a new chap till I get a certain number of reviews- so I need only 5 reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Chrono crusade or D n angel or any other shows I use for my fics...**

"Finally, Keira, what took you?" Rena asked waiting up on the roof of the museum.

"Be happy that I'm here." Keira mumbled jumping up next to her.

"Hey, we still have twenty minutes left!" Rena said sounding surprised.

"What?"

"Well, now we have time to talk. So, what have you been up to?" Rena asked smiling.

"Nothing really..."

"Met any new people?"

"Um, well..." Keira turned away blushing.

"Who was it? Tell me!"

"I met this really, adorable squirrel!" Keira said before getting lost in thoughts. "The fuzziness!"

"That's all?"

"Want me to tell you about him?"

"Oh, look at the time- it's time to go steal that thing that we're suppose to steal, heheh..." Rena dropped down into the museum with Keira following.

"It's still here- and it seems Dark is here too." Rena said looking around the corner. "Think you can distract him?"

" 'Now I know how Shaggy and Scooby feel...' What ever..." Keira said walking off.

"Thanks 'bait'!"

**Well, My arm hurts even more... so... Hey- if I get 5 or more reviews- Reviews encourage me to write faster and more chaps - Well, most of the reviews do- others make me wanna stop writing and eat junk food up on my roof in depression.**


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R**

"Hey Dark!" Keira ran up to him and tackle hugged him to the ground. "How's my fav, black winged, sexy, beast doin'!"

"Where'd you come from?" Dark said trying to pull himself up with Keira still on top of him. He then gave up when she kept pushing him back on the ground. "Fine I guess... And how about you my little hikari?"

"Don't call me that- My name's Keira!"

"I never forget a cute girl's name- but you are my light." he said smiling.

"Stop it- or I'll bite you." she warned glaring at him. "Wait! You might like that...-"

"I'm not a pervert!" Dark yelled in defense.

"Then I'll just throw something at you."

"Nice come back..." he said sarcastically. "Hold on... If you're here then-... Where's kaitou angel?" Dark jumped up from under Keira and started running. "D- Dark?" fake tears came out from Keira's eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked stopping.

"You left with out giving me a hug!"

"Oh..."

"Kai!" Rena yelled running towards them. She grabbed Keira's arm and started pulling her away from Dark.

"Bye." Keira said waving. Dark hung his head and sighed. He then shot up as the ground started rumbling.

"What the hell?" Rena let go of Keira and looked around.

The ground cracked right under Keira and started caving in. "Keira!" Dark flew over to her.

**Please review if you have any questions, requests, comments, or suggestions of any kind the more reviews I get, the more I write and the quicker I post. And if I get ten or more reviews- I'll post really really really early!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To answer the question- where's Chrono? - He's... _somewhere over the rainbow- he'll be there..._**

Keira started falling threw, but Dark flew over and tried to grab her arm. He barely caught it and tried pulling her up. But she slipped through his grasp and started falling into **Oblivion!** what seemed like, an endless fall. I'm creative - -'

"How could you let her go! You ass!" Rena yelled throwing her shoe at him.

"You think I did that on purpose!" Dark yelled back.

"Well, now you better get her back!"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Dark jumped into the hole that Keira had fallen into.

"Damn, that hurt..." Keira said to herself grabbing her side. "Bruised ribs! Bruised ribs!" she mumbled rolling on the ground in pain. "I could of landed safely, but no, I didn't use my wings... Hey, I can still get out of here!" Keira pulled out her wings and tried to fly up, but one of the wings had been slit. "Great..." Keira slid down onto the floor and just sat there. She then looked up and saw the hole she had fallen threw was closing. "Just great..."

"Keira!"

"Dark?" she looked up and saw Dark drop in right before the entry had fully closed. "Darky!" Keira waved her arms out in the air. "Give me a hug mousey!" His last name is Mousy for those who don't know.

"Keira!" Dark smiled and flew over. "Are you hurt? Your wing..."

"My wing and ribs are fine."

"You are injured! Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Keira stood up slowly.

" 'Kay then." he picked her up piggyback style and started walking.

"I said I could walk!" **a dog just climbed out of my desk O.o **

"So."

"What if there's no exit? And we'll just keep walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and walking, and-"

"Okay! I get the point Keira. Why are you being so negative, what happened to my hyper little hikari?" Dark asked.

"What did you call me?"

"Heheh. Hey, this isn't good." Dark said looking at two different tunnels. "Which one?"

"Uh... Left?"

"Hold on a sec!" Dark said stopping. "Hear that?"

"No..." Dark set Keira down and started towards on of the tunnels. "Are you leaving me?" Keira shouted.

Dark turned around. Keira backed up as dust and rocks started falling blocking the passage.

"Shock... I knew something like this was going to happen..." Keira stood up and limped over to the wall that blocked her way. "Guess I get to go left now."

**Okay- sorry- that was lame... I just didn't know how to put it... Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chap sucked- I know…. I'm open to suggestions… And pyro? Don't worry- I would have acted the same way lol – And another thing, Dark didn't die- rocks just fell and made a wall between them. **

"Great…" Keira said falling down to her knees.

"Well, isn't this heartbreaking?" a familiar voice said. Keira glanced up and saw Chrono walking out of the other channel. "What are you doing down here?" he asked. Chrono set his hand on her shoulder. "Come on. The way out is this way."

"So you didn't die? You didn't breathe your last breath? You didn't go to meet your maker? You didn't depart this life?" Keira whimpered holding back tears.

"Did you want me to pass on?"

"You abandoned me!"

"What?"

"You ditched me…"

"I tried saving your life back there." Chrono lightly hit her on the head. "I thought you would head back to the city. Why did you stay and wait for me?" he asked. He then glanced at Keira's arm. "Your hurt."

"Oh, that." She looked down at her arm. "It's kind of hurts, but nothing to cry over." Keira smiled. "I feel as though I am forgetting something…. Dark!" she jumped up.

"He's the man that was with you… Right?" he turned away looking down. "Don't worry- that path leads right out of this hellhole."

"What's with the down in the dumps face all of the sudden?"

"Nothing. Let's go…"

"But your shadow…"

"My shadow?" he turned to Keira and saw her staring at his shadow.

"Oh, just, your shadow, it shows gloominess, envy and distrust… You don't trust me?"

"I don't trust a lot of people."

"What about me?"

Chrono started walking through the other tunnel. He then turned his head around. "I guess I have a little hope in you."

"Yay!" Keira ran up to him and grabbed his hand. "To the exterior, outer surface!"

**I think it was a bit lame… Please review! **

I have a question, should I write any fanfics for these? If you have any suggestions, requests or any of that- just review or email me- These are some of the titles I'll write fanfics to:

Naruto

Beyblade

Digimon

Starocean

Xenosaga

Clock tower

.Hack

Resident evil

Kingdom hearts

Final fantasy

Demon diary

Spiral

Burst angel

Fruits basket

Chrono crusade

Gravitation

Inuyasha

Juvenile Orion

Tsubasa

Kill me, Kiss me

D n angel

Sister princess

Princess Ai

And others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9!**

"Finally made it out!" Keira said stretching out her arms.

"Well, now it looks like you have to start explaining about those too." Chrono said pointing to Keira's back.

"What?" she turned her head back and saw her white feathery wings. " 'Damn- forgot to put those away…' Well, heheheh… "

"Anytime now."

Keira gulped and looked down looking panicky and tense. "Since you trust me- then I'll just have to trust you too." She then put on her cheerful, giddy face on. "I'm not from around here, or even this time. I was sent back here to get some stuff, but as you can see, I'm fooling around. Once I get everything done, I have to head back to my time."

"Which is?"

"Around fifty years into the future. I only need one more before I have to go back. I was in the museum with Rena getting the last entity. It was the last piece or art possessed by some kind of demon. I work for the Magdalan Order or Exorcists of the Order."

"Wait, who's Rena?" Chrono asked somewhat lost.

"Rena's a friend and a thief… well… I guess I am too… But she only goes to the years where Dark is awake. I guess I should explain that. Dark is born within the Niwa family, but only the males are cursed with it. He reappears about every forty years and he steals famous art works. Rena rivals against him I guess. Understand?"

"Somewhat… Now about the wings…"

"It comes with the whole, being a fallen angel thing… Uh, I kinda had them before that too, I think- I don't really get the whole thing myself. 'Remington never really explained it that well to me…' What else is there to say?"

""Farewell…" Chrono said holding out a small sculpture. "This is the last thing you were suppose to steal, right?"

"But- how'd you get it?" Keira's face turned serious, which only happens infrequently and on the odd occasion.

"That's not really important. So how do you go home after getting the last bit?"

"I just have to touch it, but- you're making it sound like you want me to leave."

"That's not it. You're job is done, and you're most likely homesick." Chrono muttered.

"Chrono- Hey!" she leaped backwards trying to avoid the statue. "What are you doing? Hold on a sec!" Keira turned around to get away, but Chrono grabbed the end of one of her wings. "That's cheating!"

"You have to understand that if you stay here any longer, Aion will get you."

"Aion? Sounds familiar… What do you mean he'll get-" before Keira could finish, Chrono let go of her wing and embraced her from behind. **Grrr, I'm twitching**

"Chrono? Eek!" she freaked when she saw Chrono had been hugging her with the statue in his hand. "Um, Chrono?"

"Time to go back."

"Hold it!" Keira slipped through his grasp. "Not until you tell me what's going on!" she said after backing a few feet away from Chrono.

"Catch." Chrono threw it towards her and, being Keira, caught it. "Bye."

**Sorry that was short and it sucked…. But yeah… Sorry- I'm just really out of it today- Have to start school tomorrow… Freshman year, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well… that departure was lame… But I'm running out of ideas and school- don't let me start… So- on with the story! Now were 50 years into the future!**

"Dude… I cannot believe he did that to me!" Keira screamed sitting on the ground.

"Welcome back to the Magdalene Order, Miss Keira." A familiar voice said from behind. Keira turned around and saw Father Remington standing behind her.

"And what took you so long, sister Keira!" another familiar voice said sounding a bit irritated.

"That must be sister Kate."

"Did I do something wrong?" Keira sat up as sister Kate walked in. "How goes it?"

"Just because you were fifty years into the past, doesn't mean time stops here! It's been three whole years- maybe even more!" she yelled.

"Uh… really? So what's new?"

"I'm assigning you to a group." She said handing Keira a set of papers.

"A group?"

"Sister Kate!" a blonde blasted threw the doorway and panted. "Am I late!"

"You weren't even supposed to come." Sister Kate said gritting her teeth.

"Oh! You must be sister Keira! I'm Rosette Christopher!"

"Hi?"

"You must come with me and meet my assistant- His name's Chrono!" Rosette said pulling Keira out of the room.

"Do you think Keira changed anything in the past? She can be a bit like Rosette at times."

"Um, Rosette?" Keira asked trying to keep up with Rosette and being pulled at the same time.

"We have to find Chrono! He's my partner! And a friend." She said with a smile.

"Oh!" Keira smiled back getting somewhat excited. **Wait for it…** "WAIT A SEC!… Did you say Chrono?" Keira asked stopping.

Rosette stopped too. "Yeah… Why?"

"Chrono- Chrono?"

"Uh- huh."

"Long violet hair?"

"Yeah."

"Pointy ears and teeth? Red eyes? About yay tall?" Keira asked raising her hand just above her head.

"Yup, yup, yeah, and no."

"No?"

Rosette shook her head and started to laugh.

"What's so funny- isn't he this tall?"

"He wishes!" Rosette laughed. "Do you know him?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Yeah… I can't wait to see him."

**Sorry that took me forever- I'm still stuck and I still kinda have writers block… ' **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry- ran out of ideas… 

"Damn you Chrono!" Keira shouted throwing a stuffed bear at her wall. It deflected back at her. "That was your fault Chrono!"

Keira then sat on her bed and pouted. "Actually, this is your fault too." She said to the statue Chrono had used to send her back. It was a figurine of an angel praying. "I guess all that praying for thousands of years has helped you 'cause I would of kicked your marble ass! But I have to give you to Father Remington." She dropped the figure onto her dresser and laid back on the bed. "But… If I were to ever see Chrono again… I'D KICK HIM IN THE KNUTS!"

Well, A stupid start for a chapter, but that's Keira's new saying. And I don't know if I should have Chrono bump into her just now! So this might be a boring chapter because I need to think, believe, imagine, reflect, consider, and feel… I need music! I luv Katamari music.

"Where's Keira!" Rena yelled waiting by the museums entrance. She was hoping to see both Dark and Keira coming towards her, but all that was there was the infamous Dark, with no not-famous Keira.

That was so creative- Go me!

"We got cut off from each other in the cave…" Dark said sounding unsuccessful.

"You ditched her!" Reno shouted waving a stick in the air in a threatening manner.

"I'll explain what happened if you Put. The stick. Down…" Dark instructed. "Well…" he started. "I went down and found her not to far. The opening where we had both gone threw was closing up so we had to go some other way. Then we ran into a fork in the road- and I went to inspect one of them- and the next thing I knew- the passage between Keira and me had caved in! So, as you can see- it's not my fault." Dark finished.

"Oh. My bad, Heheh… Well, you shouldn't have left her side then!"

"What? Well-… she- the tunnel- whatever… It's probably my fault the dinosaurs died too and that there's war and still no world peace." Dark mumbled hanging his head.

"It could be- you never know." Rena joked patting him on the back.

One more blah-blah-blah note: I'll have the rest explain about Keira and her wings…

"Ah!" Keira shot up in the air to come face to face with sister Kate.

"I'm sorry to wake you up at this hour, Keira, but father Remington would like to see you." She explained. "I tried to convince him to maintain what ever it was till morning but he said it was urgent."

"What?"

"What?…" Keira whined rubbing her sleepy eyes.

Father Remington was sitting at his chair in front of his desk turned toward the window. Both rain and snow fell from the sky. "So how was the that fifty years into the past field trip?" he asked not turning around.

"Um… Fine. Exciting… Interesting?" She couldn't decide on what to say.

"Well, that's nice. Now, right to the subject, shall we?"

**I know it was short… But I'm stuck…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long- I was in depression '… Well- anywho- Meet my new editor- he does all the dirty work- but gets the privilege of reading the reviews first not fair! Oh- he says hi…**

"What yah want Remington?" Keira asked trying to stay fully awake.

"What exactly did you do on your little 'adventure'?" he asked spinning around to face her.

"Um… nothing illegal?"

He gave out a light chuckle before speaking again. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes father. It was very interesting." She said folding her arms behind her back.

"Mind going there again?"

"Uh, why might I ask? Did I mess something up?"

Remington let out a little laugh. "No, no Keira, nothing like that."

This guy… I met him in a church, which is funny; he doesn't seem like the type of guy you'd meet or even see in a church. He deems like the kind of guy who lives alone, travels alone, eats alone, sleeps alone, bathes alone- you get the idea that he was some kind of loner. He may not consider me as a friend, but more as a partner, or an associate. He came with me because he was looking for something… Well, someone actually. And how can I help him? I can find almost anything. That's how I made a living since I was little. It started out with lost money and toys, which them led on to lost pets and more valuable items. And now I'm looking for lost people! Some things I find I keep. Hey, finders keepers! So I have a strange fetish for rare items. I'm not weird… Okay- back to this guy! He said he was looking for someone… A girl… I'm not jealous! No, no, no, no, no, no, no… I just think it's stupid! Love is stupid! Girls are stupid! Wait… I'm a girl… I just dissed my self…. I'm gonna need some ice for that burn…

"Tira." The man turned his head towards me. "Hurry up." As you can see, he totally respects me… Well, at least he doesn't call me 'Girl' anymore… He always pulls on one of the many braids in my hair. Why doesn't he just put me on a leash! That was so not a dirty thought…

Wow. Just as I thought that- not the leash part! he tugged on one of my braids, making me follow him towards the town up ahead.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He was still tugging on my hair like I was some disobedient dog! There I go again… I guess this is some sort of a revenge kind of thing since I always tug on his sleeve… arm… leg. Depends…

"You're too slow." he mumbled letting go of my hair. "You're usually the one I can't keep up with."

"I guess I'm just not motivated."

"You need motivation…" he started pulling something out of his coat.

It was just some weird pendent… I want it. "Gimme." I said childishly, holding out my hands.

"I might give it to you." He said slightly… smiling? This guy never smiles.

"But I like the shiny…" I dropped my head and stared at the ground. If only he had a heart… Lifting my gaze, I saw him walking away from me. "Hey! Chrono!"

**Sorry it was so short, next chapter will be longer, but I just wanted to put this out there so you guys know I'm still writing this story. Review please and I'll write faster- any send any ideas or requests you have!**


End file.
